metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Phaz-Ing
What proof? Exactly where does Retro say that the Phaz-Ing came before the normal ones? Someone needs to provide a link. Maetch 17:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Someone from retro I guess... Chozo? I think that the idea is (if you are familliar how evolution works), the Phaz-Ing is sort of implied to be a "transitional species" between the Phazon creatures and the Darklings that developed on Aether. If nothing references this in the logbook, then it should be marked as speculation, though. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 20:08, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Someone needs to mark this as speculation. There is absolutely no proof that Phaz-Ing are derived from the Ing. They may be similar creatures, but they are not the same. Phaz-Ing should be categorized under Phazon creatures, not Ing. Op89x 18:23, 8 June 2009 (UTC)op89x An alleged Retro employee said in the comments of a YouTube video here: "Here is what happened.......the leviathan that struck aether slipped through the portal into dark aether that it created....that is why there is not much phazon on aether. The ing are phazings that have been﻿ infused with dark aethers dark energy. The Sky Temple is also the leviathan core. Hope that clears it up for you. And the Ing are exterminated and will not be back". It was on the Ing page. I have no idea of its validity.-- 18:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Actually a leviathan crashed into aether,thus releasing phazon throughout the planet.Just like tallon 4,the leviathan sat there for decades as the planet split into two.The phazon then aged within the leviathan so long,it became dark. the ing were born.So was the leviathan's gaurdian the emperor ing. The Phazon didnt age. Luminoth lore explicitely says that it was already a dark twisted world a couple of days after the leviathan impacted Aether. It wasnt there for decades. Oh and the planetary split was instant, it wasnt slowly taking place.( 03:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC)). The Phaz-Ing ARE the Ing. No other options I know there’s been some doubt about whether the Phaz-Ing are really the Ing’s ancestors, especially after the “Darkstrike incident”. So here I want to prove it as such that they are definitely meant to be the Ing. It is generally agreed throughout the whole fan community of Metroid that Metroid is not a series to give overt answers. A lot of its universe still remains a mystery and so at times leaps of faith must taken. By faith, I mean applying the evidence to assume that this is what is meant to be fact even when one is not explicity told so either way. Here’s one example: It is agreed across this entire wiki that Dark Samus is the reincarnated Metroid Prime. Nobody who is an admin here doubts this and anyone who does immediately explained why it is such. I believe it as well, but I’m going to play the devil’s advocate here to show my poijnt. Possible objections to include: :1. Dark Samus is never said explicitly to be the Metroid Prime. :2. The hand-eye emerging from the Phazon puddle that is said to be hers is red and is looking around, when during the end of Metroid Prime 2, it's yellow, has a blank stare, and does not move. :3. Her body structure does not resemble a Metroid's at all and she is never seen exhibiting any of their powers such as leeching life. However, we all agree that Dark Samus is the Metroid Prime because: :1. There is no one else that the 100% ending cutscene could refer to. Who else could it be but someone vaguely Samus-esque since her Phazon Suit is clearly shown being stolen. :2. Regardless of whether the eye looks different, the fact that the eye is there at all could not have gone unnoticed by Retro without someone pointing out that it brings to mind the ending cutscene of the last game. :3. Dark Samus does exhibit Metroid-like characteristics, including avarice for energy(like Phazon), flight, and showing sympathy to Metroids, even freeing them from Pirate facilities. So we all agree that Dark Samus is the Metroid Prime, even though it is not stated explicitly, because the evidence forces us nowwhere else. But with the Ing and the Phaz-Ing, it's the same conclusion! Let me show you. All the objections have been: :1. The Phaz-Ing has never been said explicitly to be the Ing's ancestors, not even in their scan. :2. The Ing and the Phaz-Ing do not look alike, the Ing resembling a giant hand and the Phaz-Ing looking like a puddles with an eyestalk. As of now, I can not find any more arguments that have been raised agianst this theory. But we can prove it as fact with the evidence because: :1. It is known that Aether was struck by a Leviathan which the Ing came from, therfore it is likely that the Ing are of Phazon origin. :2. The Phaz-Ing heavily resembles the Inglet. Both share a nearly identical design, aside from color, attack in the same way, and shriek when spotted. :3. The word Ing could not have been placed in the Phaz-Ing's name without someone at Retro noticing. It's a very obvious connection to see. From what we can see from the Phaz-Ing counter-evidence, just like with Dark Samus, their evidence is that: :1. Their design is reminiscent of the original form. :2. Their behavior is characteristic of the original form. :3. Their similarities could not have been unintentional and gone unnoticed by someone at Retro, thus meaning it can not be a coincidence. Based on this information, I want to propose that, if Dark Samus/Metroid Prime theory is asserted here as fact, that we should give the same treatment to the the Phaz-Ing/Ing theory, as its evidence of the same quality as that of the aforementioned theory and so is of the same veracity.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :1: What darkstrike incident? 2: Weird, because I thought the Emperor Ing was the only Ing to have phazon in it... If they came along with the leviathan, then they should have had at least some exposure to phazon, shouldn't they? The Ing part of their name ("Their" meaning the Phaz-ings) could just be because they are similar in appearance to the Ing. I believe it stated officially that the gaurdians of leviathans were local creatures, so Ing must have been created by the dimension rift created by the Leviathan... Oh, that reminds me... Did we ever SEE the leviathan that hit Dark Aether? DoomZero 21:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) TC: 1. The MPT Artbook says she is Prime. 3. Prime's face is on her torso in Prime 3, not to mention the scene is mirrored at the end of the game, in reverse. DZ, we "see" the leviathan in U-Mos's holo-story, I think. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :@DZ: The Darkstrike incident was about this Youtuber named Darkstrike11 who claimed to be a retro employee, and was used as a source. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:36, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The Ing are a product of a dimensional rift caused by the force of the Leviathan's impact. They are not products of Phazon, or at least not directly so. The Ing can only exist in the Dark dimension, which is not featured in MP3 at all, so if the Phaz-Ing were Ing creatures, they wouldn't be able to appear in that game. As I've said before, they are similar in appearance and behavior, but that is it. Their name is probably a reference to the creatures they were modeled after in the previous game, and that is the extent of their relationship. 22:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC)op89x :Since it is disputed, this shouldn't be put on the article. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Good points, guys. Let's keep this going! I'll answer your arguments and concerns here. :1. The Emperor Ing does have constant exposure to Phazon but does not appear to refute the Phazon rigin of the Ing in any way, as if the Emperor is indeed the Leviathan guardianof Dark Aether, then it's natural that it should have access to a great supple of Phazon. :2. It is true that the Ing can exist only in Dark Aether, except when they possess the wildlife. However, since Aether was said to have such a fragile dimensionality, it is very likely that the Phaz-Ing were mutated in the atmosphere to become beings of darkness. :3. The Ing do not appear have been formed from the native wildlife because no Aether equivilent of them exist. Likewise, U-Mos himself says that the Ing came from the Leviathan. :4. Since subtle connections are extremely important in Metroid, it is far more speculation to assume that Retro simply decided to throw in a reference than that they actually were trying to make a point with their name. Another good example is the skeletons found in Elysia's evlevators, which resemble the Parasite Queen. :5. Even if it is disputed, if we can refute all the arguments against this theory, then it seemss logical that it should be put in. After all, part of the reason why we have completele unanamity with the Dark Samus/Metroid Prime theory is that it was put up as fact on this wiki, despite being conjecture, and so people accepted it as such. While these points are not part of my refutation above, I just felt I'd like to include them here to explain a few things. :1. It is true that the Prime Trilogy manual confirms the Dark Samus is the Metroid Prime. But my "devils' advocate refutation" still stands, as it proved that even well before that manual came out, we could still prove that this theory was true, and that the points used to defend it are the same points we used for the Phaz-Ing. :2. No, U-Mos does not show the Leviathan strike in his story. He simply speaks about it and the hologram of Aether in his hand simply separates to symbolize the subsequent split. :3. I do still believe that Darkstrike 111 is a Retro employee. His knowledge and manner were very fitting with what one should sound like and never once did I see him refute himself. Unfortunately, I couldn't arrange that interview with him and Chozoboy because he's stopped using his account but nobody has ever been able to give any proof against him. Thanks for responding. I look forward to hearing your comments![[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 23:48, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :TC, U-Mos shows the Leviathan and impact. Not up close or anything, though. The Youtube user behaved exactly the opposite of a Retro employee, and you need to keep in mind that we do not have to prove a negative. The burden of proof lies in the extraordinary claim. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for correcting me about that, Chozoboy. The video I used to re-watch it was of bad quality so I guess that's why I missed it. I haven't seen where Darkstrike acted the opposite of a Retro employee, it merely sounded before like you were skeptical of him. but again, that's beside the point. I guess I worded it wrong when it sounded like I was using the "You can't prove that it's false!"argument. What I was actually trying to say was this. 1. There are plenty of agruments and logical reasoning to support the Phaz-Ing/Ing theory, the same of which earlier were used to prove the Metroid Prime/Dark Samus theory. 2. The only arguments against the Phaz-Ing/Ing theory are either arguing "coincidence" and involve ignoring the fact that U-mos said the Ing came with the meteor. 3. Thus, if every counter-argument against this theory can be answered using the evidence and logical reasoning, not speculation, then we say that this theory is likely to be true. Sort of a "Ockam's Razor" point I'm trying to make. Now, I understand since it was never stated CONCRETELY in the game, only implied, then skepticism is only natural and probably the best first option to take. However, if the evidence lets us see the likelyhood of this theory, then it should be stated as such in the article. I am willing to settle for a compromise, that this theory be marked as speculation. But unlike my earlier Metroid Prime origin theory, where my story sounded plausible but connected two events that were never hinted to be related, this thoery is not my own, but rather me trying to point out an obvious connection being made by Retro themselves.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 21:10, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter what U-Mos said about the meteor and the Ing; the Ing weren't on the meteor. They simply arrived at the same time, as a result of the dark dimension, which was a result of the meteor. I think you're mis-interpreting U-Mos. The fact remains that all Ing were destroyed at the end of MP2, which makes this theory less than mere speculation, but simply false. You could argue that they can survive with hosts, which is true, but in order for that to occur, they would need access to the Light Dimension, which was only present for them on Aether.Op89x 07:56, December 3, 2009 (UTC)op89x If i remember correctly, the luminoth explicitly state an their lore that an untold amount of time had to pass for them to be able to venture out into their shattered world after impact, and THEN the ing attacked. If phaz-ings did come on board the leviathan, then they had an unspecified amount of time to become the Ing Horde. And ChozoBoy, U-Mos never shows the leviathan in any part of the game, what he shows to Samus with his hands are holographic images of Light Aether and Dark Aether (the latter seems to have an impact crater on the surface, meaning the leviathan teleported and crashed on Dark Aether). For those who say that leviathans only chose LOCAL creatures to become guardians, then what of Metroid Prime? All proof seems to point that the creature was ONBOARD the meteor. Also, judging from the insides of leviathans in MP3, there are some small phazon life forms within them, making it very possible that phaz-ings were on the Aether meteor and were teleported into the Dark dimension due to the massive amount of energy from the leviathan during impact. I agree with Tuckerscreator that the phazing-are-ing-ancestors theory be marked and presented into the article as highly speculated theory or as a it is believed though no official word on it exists type of thing. (Latinlingo 06:47, May 1, 2010 (UTC)) :Wrong. He shows it impacting. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, it does (for a Ttiny split second)! My mistake ChozoBoy. (Latinlingo 06:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC)) :The Leviathan's natural instinct seems to be to enthral a large local predator. This could merely mean nearby, and a Metroid that was on board the Leviathan (or a Phaz-Ing for that matter) would be perfect canditates for corruption. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :But why corrupt a creature that's already pure Phazon? I don't see the logic. I think the Ing was born at the same time that Dark Aether was born. Otherwise there would not be a local creature to attract and corrupt. Also, creatures don't mutate because of Dark Aether's atmosphere, they die. They only mutate when an Ing takes over their bodies, but they weren't there yet. My conclusion: The Phaz-Ing has nothing to do with the Inglet, or the Ing race for that matter. Also, the Emperor Ing is an Inglet that became corrupted, rather than a Phaz-Ing that became 'dark'. Kihunter, '''18:41, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Allow me to present a several facts. First one is that Phazon, which is known to have life-like properties (in other words, may be living substance), seemed to have no trouble surviving and spreading within Dark Aether. So what does that say about Phazon-based creatures? Who knows, but there's '''always the possibility that they can survive within the corrosive atmosphere, perhaps even adapt themselves too. Also, the Ing are NOT the only creatures that can live within Dark Aether, as a few original creatures that do not exist in Light Aether can only be seen in Dark Aether (Amorbis, Chykka, Nightbarb, etc). Even the Lumites, who are originally from Light Aether, can live in both dimensions! As for mutations: Chykka is known to actually transform when exposed to dark water. The Amorbis goes through some sort of change as well when connected to the dark sphere. :While there are many theories regarding the origin of Metroid Prime, the few clues that Retro Studios give us hint that the creature entered the Leviathan before impacting Tallon IV, meaning that leviathans can attract creatures not only from the planet they impact on, but from Phaaze itself. And I agree there's no logic to be seen from having a Leviathan corrupt a creature already made of phazon, BUT the leviathan could have corrupted the first Ing AFTER it had evolved/transformed from a Phaz-ing. In other words, Aether's Leviathan crashes on Dark Aether, Phaz-Ings transform to Ing, Leviathan attracts nearest (and first) Ing to mutate it to Emperor Ing. :And to conclude, am I the only one who thinks that the Emperor Ing may not have been the Guardian at all for the fact that Samus battles it nowhere near a Leviathan? The first Ing could have simply absorbed the pools of Phazon found in its lair/surroundings without ever having met the Phazon-core. Perhaps the Leviathan, along with the Phazon-Core, died during the dimensional-split, with Phazon (and Phaz-Ings) being scattered all over Dark Aether as a result. (Latinlingo 00:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) : :Hmm, I cannot believe that. It's too farfetched. And there are too many flaws, like a Phazon creature just transforming like that. Have you ever seen Phazon transforming? The theory that it was an Inglet is just way more straight and flawless. The Leviathan makes the Light of Aether in the energy controllers unstable. Half is lost, and Dark Aether was created. When Dark Aether was created, the Ing were created, like U-Mos said: They were born on Dark Aether, not on some other planet. A little Inglet is attracted and corrupted, and there you have it: the Emperor Ing. I also wish for Retro or any other makers of a Metroid series to THINK FIRST, before putting in other ideas. Clearly, they never thought of Cores or Guardians when they made Prime 1 and 2. That was amazingly stupid of them. Kihunter, '''1:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Then by all means, Kihunter, explain how did a metroid get inside the impact crater when the Cradle built by the brilliant Chozo did not allow even the Space Pirates to get near the impact crater? And dont forget that the Metroids existed on Tallon IV only after Pirates arrived, which was years after the Chozo built their temple. Back to the phaz-ing deal, as i mentioned before, '''LUMITES were able to change to survive dark Aether, so what stops phazon creatures from changing as well, especially when they're made from an unpredictable mutagenic substance? Thardus is one the biggest examples of Phazon's unpredictable capabilities. Also, U-Mos is not a know-it-all entity: his race once thought that the Dark Beam could overload Ings! But the Luminoth had the RIGHT to assume Ings were born in Dark Aether, as they encountered both these things around the same time (its like putting 2 and 2 together). But lets say someone provides a good explanation on the metroid getting through the Cradle deal, and provides undeniable proof that Leviathans only corrupt native creatures from the planets they impact on, none of that stops creatures from Phaaze from getting inside a Leviathan, as we can see with Phazon Leeches, ULF 12, ULF 13 and ULF 14. If these creatures get inside leviathans before leaving Phaaze, then what stops Phaz-ings from hitching a ride too? From that very point, it could go 2 ways: :1) Either the leviathan crashes on Dark Aether, phaz-ings become NATIVES of the dark world by evolving into the Ing, beings of darkness. Phazon-Core proceeds to attract a NATIVE Ing to mutate it into Emperor Ing. This theory would work with the idea that Leviathans only corrupt native creatures of impacted planets'.'' :2) Or the leviathan and phazon core explode/disintegrate during the dimensional-split. Phaz-Ings (and maybe other bioforms that hitched a ride) survive this, and the creatures lose their phazon attibutes to adapt to Dark Aether, becoming the dark bioforms found in it (the ing arent the only things living in Dark Aether). The first Ing gets lucky and finds a HUGE batch of phazon (that was spread out during the Leviathan's destruction) near its lair and mutates into Emperor Ing. This would explain the '''odd absence of the Leviathan and Phazon-core from Metroid Prime 2 and also works with the Leviathan only attracts natives deal, as the Leviathan died before it could attract anything. :And yes KiHunter, phazon DOES transform: Phazite, black crystals, orange Phazon, unique electric pulses and others, are all sub-categories of phazon. Phazon doesnt remain as the blue liquid form we all know and love. Finally, wasnt Dark Aether technically born of phazon, as in a Phazon meteor colliding the unstable Aether? The Phazon energy found within the leviathan (and other types of energy involved) contributed into creating the Dark planet; these are proofs of Phazon's unpredictable power. I admit there are no doubt flaws in my theories, as im providing ALL possible explanations. Last thing: KiHunter, am i wrong to assume that you think an Inglet was the first Ing because the Emperor's first form against Samus resembles an Inglet? (Latinlingo 21:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC)) :No, I don't really care what kind of Ing it was, but I mentioned the Inglet, cause you Phaz-Ing > Emperor Ing believers like to connect the two. And I have no idea how a Metroid got through the Cipher. Worst thing is, the people of Retro haven't got a clue too, cause they screwed up with this one. That's why we are arguing right know. What I do know, and that's a fact, is that it didn't come from Phaaze, since there were no Metroids around that time, and certainly not on Phaaze. I still don't get your way too long theory on what the Emperor Ing really is, but I like to keep it with the safe and flawless theory. "But the Luminoth had the RIGHT to assume Ings were born in Dark Aether", off course they do, and so do I. Kihunter, 0:23, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :And you have every right to do so, since no official word from Retro exists on this topic. I, along with others, have been assuming this link between Phaz-ings and Ings ever since Corruption came out, and I simply backed our theory by presenting all of these facts that exist within the 3 Prime games to show that it IS possible, and not let others simply tell us it is IMPOSSIBLE. If you look at the trivia section of this article, it is neutral, with a sentence that hints at the possible link to the Ing (because the name and physical similarities are too great to ignore) but also stating that No official word from Retro exists however, cause it is true. There is no way to prove our theory canon, as plausible as it may, just as there is no way to prove that (within the Prime universe) Metroid Prime could not have been onboard the Leviathan that hit Tallon IV. There's a paragraph in the Metroid Prime article that is dedicated in providing ALL possible explanations behind its origin, flawless or not. Sure Retro may have screwed up in explaining Metroid Prime's origin (but hey,even the original creators of Metroid had to retcon their own story quite a few times in the past), but im positive someone will get around that mystery with a very plausible theory, and there will always be room to implement our Phaz-Ing > Ing theory on it. (Latinlingo 04:28, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) : Retcons, you can always rely on the retcons. After all they exist only because of the difficulty of maintaining reliable info on a series that has been around for decades and there are bound to be changes here and there. For me it is quite obvious that the Phaz-ing hitched a ride on the Leviathan and the Luminoth not knowing what the heck it was other than some nigh-invincible meteor would assume that the Ing were born on Dark Aether (which is partly true.) NOW pay close attention to this next part that can easily clear up the plot hole of Metroids being on Phaaze. It actually couldn't be simpler than this, the Space Pirates brought the metroids to Phaaze where they rapidly mutated and multiplied (Which would mean that husk would have belonged to another metroid that had reached "Prime" level phazon corruption. Well I think this last point would make a lot of sense for the instance of metroids on Phaaze.Marx Wraith 02:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's not as simple as you try to make it. *The first Metroid was created by the Chozo during Samus' life time during her adolescent years. *Metroids were sent to planet SR388 to fight of the X parasites. *The Federation sends a research vessel to get a Metroid. *The research vessel is attacked by the Space Pirates, and the Metroid is stolen and taken to planet Zebes. *Mother Brain makes an army of Metroids, and Samus is sent to stop her and the Metroid threat. *The Pirates leave planet Zebes, but they acquire Metroids from somewhere. It is possible they had a few and took these to Tallon IV. Now, during this time, neither Samus, nor the Space Pirates are aware of the origin of Phazon. The Chozo who wrote the lores make note that a Metroid came along with the Leviathan and started to mutate into a massive creature called Metroid Prime. If this is true that the Pirates sent Metroids to planet Phaaze where these Metroids rapidly mutated, it begs the question. Who sent that one Metroid to planet Phaaze, the same Metroid that landed on Tallon IV and evolved into Metroid Prime? Metroid Fan 03:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry you misunderstood me, I mean the Space Pirates sent them there AFTER Dark Samus brainwashed them and then after having the existence of Phaaze revealed to them they transported some there. I think it is logical to think that Phaaze being entirely phazon that the little buggers mutated like crazy and their population shot up too. As for the Metroid Prime....well I can only think that maybe the Chozo made a prototype metroid (the first "True" Metroid) that was corrupted by phazon. So.....since the retconning has the Space Pirates never naming it, then maybe the Chozo were the ones that named it.Marx Wraith 15:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That's possible that the Pirates sent some Metroids to Phaaze, but one might wonder why they did not use Metroid Primes for an army. Metroid Fan 16:00, July 27, 2010 (UTC) That I can't answer,maybe some unseen circumstance perhaps?Marx Wraith 19:49, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was looking over several talk pages, and found out that someone came up with an interesting theory to explain the whole Cradle's containment field: what if a Metroid brought over to Tallon IV by the pirates had escaped, absorbed Phazon, turned into a Phazon Metroid, warped out of local timespace and successfully passed through the Cradle's containment field to absorb the Phazon Core? Its actually very plausible. If this were to be considered official, then the Ing and Emperor Ing's origins would have to be one of these theories i mentioned earlier: The Leviathan crashes on Dark Aether, Phaz-ings onboard the meteor become natives of the dark world by evolving into the Ing (beings of darkness). Then, either the Phazon-Core proceeds to attract a native Ing to mutate it into Emperor Ing, or the Phazon-Core died during impact/was never encountered by any Ing, and the Emperor was simply created by one lucky Ing that absorbed a massive pool of Phazon (like the one found in its lair). These theories work with the idea that Leviathans only corrupt native creatures of the planets they're sent to.(Latinlingo 04:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC)) Keep in mind, all the phazon seems to share one conciousness, so anything (whether biological or mechanical) the phazon ever absorbs could easily be recreated by any other phazon in another part of space. This also handily explains the shed metroid prime shells on Phaaze, with pirate technology and everything. Trivia Just would like to point out facts (or i guess probable facts) before changing the trivia. Phazon has been confirmed to possess life-like properties (in other words, like a living being), and despite all other creatures dying in Dark Aether's atmosphere, Phazon was surviving within the dark planet and continued to spread unharmed (cant find a better word for it). So it wouldn't be farfetched at all to assume that creatures born of phazon can at the bare minimum survive in the dark world. As for the part that says that Leviathans don't carry any living organisms inside them other than the phazon core, well that's simply not true. Any one who's bothered to scan the inside of a leviathan can see MANY living creatures inside other than the core and the guardian. (Latinlingo 02:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC)) :"When she reaches the crater, Samus encounters Metroid Prime, a Metroid that has mutated into a terrible creature after absorbing a great amount of Phazon energy from the Phazon Core." -Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Other pages Many people here are in love with the theory that the Emperor Ing wasn't actually a corrupted Ing, but a 'dark' Phaz-Ing. And therefor want to keep the Phaz-Ing - Inglet link on the trivia section. I think this theory is nonsense, but that's not what this is about. My question is, should we really put this on trivia sections just because Retro re-used a creature from previous games? Like: "the behavior of a Auto Defense Turret is identical to that of a Luminoth Turret, suggesting a connection between them", or "the behavior of a Chozo Ghost is identical to that of a Dark Pirate Commando, suggesting a connection between them", or "the behavior of a Puddle Spore is identical to that of a Dark Phlogus, suggesting a connection between them". I think that the people of Retro didn't want to suggest any connection between them. Kihunter, 2:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Luminoth turret article does mention that it is the equivalent of a Megaturret, the Dark Pirate Commando article mentions the identical teleportation technique of the Chozo Ghosts, and the Puddle spore mentions the similarity with the Phlogus. However the difference between those beings you mentioned and the Phaz-Ings, Ings/Inglets is that the latter creatures not only share the same physical shape and/or morphing ability (as well as behavior), but they also share the word Ing in their names, and were all seemingly born from Phazon. If Retro really did not want to suggest a connection between them, they could have easily come up with a name other than Phaz-'Ing' (they could have done something like the Dark Pirate commandos and Chozo ghosts, which were made painfully clear to not belong to the same species due to their different names, forms and different origins). These details cannot be ignored. But i would like to point out the fact that the trivia section specifies that no official word exists from Retro, which lets the readers ultimately decide what they want to believe. There have been other, more intense (or in your point of view, more nonsensical) theories than the Phaz-ing - Inglet theory within metroid wikia that have been allowed to get at least a mention in their respective articles.(Latinlingo 06:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) Yes, now that you changed the Chozo Ghost page, it is on the trivia section. Kihunter, 10:51, 2010 (UTC) I simply added it since the Dark Pirate commando page already had the remark on the similar teleport technique. Both pages should mention it. (Latinlingo 19:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC)) :